1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly, to a PCB and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to manufacture a semiconductor package, a substrate on which a semiconductor chip including electrical circuits is to be mounted is required. The substrate has a circuit pattern on one surface or both surfaces thereof to transmit an electrical signal from the semiconductor chip to an external device or to receive an electrical signal from an external device. In order to electrically connect the circuit patterns formed on both surfaces of the substrate, a plurality of via-holes are formed in the substrate and are plated. Empty spaces of the via-holes after the plating are filled with a resin.
The resin filled in the via-holes is cured. The resin is recessed while being cured. Once the resin filled in the via-holes is recessed, when the semiconductor chip is mounted on the substrate, an adhesive force between the semiconductor chip and the substrate is reduced. In order to prevent the resin filled in the via-holes from being recessed, a method of flattening the resin has been developed.
A method of flattening a resin filled in via-holes is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. hei 11-340626 (hereinafter, referred to as a reference). The reference discloses a method of filling a resin in via-holes and applying ultraviolet light to an entire surface of a substrate. As such, once the ultraviolet light is applied to the entire surface of the substrate, the ultraviolet light may affect a circuit pattern formed on the substrate, thereby reducing the conductivity of the circuit pattern.